


everything comes back to you

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Afterglow, M/M, floofiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: what happened after the boys' first time in the motel





	

Philip settles beside Lukas, skin flushed, and scoots into his side, Lukas wrapping an arm around him. Their skin is sticky with sweat, and the room is warmer than Philip remembers it, but maybe that’s just him. Lukas’s skin feels warm to the touch where he’s pressed against Philip.

“You okay?” Philip asks, uncertain, Lukas not having spoken since the last _yes_.

“Yeah. Im okay. Better than okay.” Lukas murmurs.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Lukas’ fingers come up to brush back Philip’s hair, fingertips gliding along his head rhythmically. Philip rolls slightly, making it so he can see Lukas’ face if he tilts his chin up.

“I’m good, too.” He says. Lukas’ lips curl up in a soft smile, and his gaze wanders to the ceiling above them.

“I’m gonna say something really cheesy.” Lukas says. Philip’s brows knit together, and he pushes himself up on an elbow.

“What?” He asks suspiciously. Lukas crinkles his nose, purposefully avoiding Philip’s eyes.

“Come on. Spill it.” Philip says, poking Lukas in the ribs.

“I’m glad it was you. I thought it was gonna have to be Rose, but it wasn’t, and I’m just really glad it was you.” Lukas blurts. It’s obvious how nervous he is to say it, and how unsure. He doesn’t look at Philip until Philip reaches up, and turns his head with a finger.

Lukas meets his gaze, eyes flicking around Philip’s face, waiting for him to say something.

“That was super cheesy.” He says. Lukas laughs, relieved that he wasn’t shut down. His happiness lasts only a moment before it slips from his face.

“I-I never told you I was sorry.” Lukas says.

“Sorry?”

“For lying. For getting us into this mess.” He says.

Philip doesn’t tell him that it isnt his fault. Because it is. Part of it is Lukas’ fault, and part of it is Philip’s fault, and part of it is Ryan Kane’s, and part of it is Anne’s, etc, etc. The fault could be traced back to the very beginning, the first thing that led to the avalanche, but it wouldn’t change anything. It wouldn’t save them, not now.

Philip knows that it’s about more than that, though. It isnt just an apology. It’s letting Philip see deeper into Lukas than he ever has.

“It’s okay.” He says. Even if it isn’t now, it will be soon.

Philip has demons, too. They aren’t easy to talk about. No matter how close you are to someone, it isn’t easy to rip a hole in your chest and tell them to reach in. Vulnerability is scary because it’s dangerous.

But Lukas is trusting him.

“Can I ask you something?” Philip asks. Lukas nods, hesitant.

“Do you regret it? This whole thing? If you had known, would you have kissed me in the cabin?”

Lukas’ brows furrow, and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. For a long time, he doesn’t speak. He’s quiet for so long Philip is sure he isnt going to get an answer at all.

Then Lukas opens his eyes, and says, “I don’t regret you.”

Philip presses his lips together for a moment.

“Me neither.”

Lukas lets out a breath of relief. Philip ducks his head, pressing his lips to Lukas’ shoulder.

“I’m glad it was you, too.” He says, lifting his head. Lukas smiles, a goofy smile, and uses his free hand to pull Philip’s face to his. Their noses brush, and Lukas tips his forehead against Philip’s.

“Can we just lay here for a while? Sleep? Pretend that stuff out there doesn’t exist?” Lukas asks. Philip opens his eyes, pulling back. He glances over at his phone-turned off on the nightstand-and then back at Lukas.

“Yeah. We can.”

Lukas tugs him back against his side, tilting his head so his mouth is pressed against Philip’s head.

They fall asleep quickly, and Philip dreams of a world where he and Lukas met the right way, and fell in love the right way. Where things were easier, and the world was kinder, and their choices weren’t so big.

Philip isn’t sure if he believes in parallel universes. But he likes to think that maybe, there’s a place out there in which Philip and Lukas came together, and no one died, or got sick, or got hurt.

The one thing he does know, though he’d never admit it out loud, is that he and Lukas are together in all of them. They have to be.


End file.
